Chris and The Song of Circe
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: An evil enchanter spells the youngest of the clan and now the Witches must fight him while trying to reist him Anal, Angst what of this powerful Vision Popbe has just read, Humil, Inc, Language, M/M, MC, MPreg, N/C it may boderline but it should be safe


�

It was a beautiful day in San Francisco unfortunately Chris Halliwell has to take his cousins for a day on the beach which was true torment for him at least.

"Chris when are we gonna get there?"

"Ten minutes now shut up I wanna hear this"

"_There has a been a rash of young men and women disappearing in the bay area police have stated that all men and women watch their sons and daughters and a strict curfew has been no one under the age may be outside after dark"_

"Chris why do I have a feeling this is no normal kidnapping?" said Henry

"When is it not" sighed Chris 

Elsewhere on the moving Isle of Aeaea a very beautiful young man with long dark hair that went past his waist this was Circe son of the legendry Enchantress herself and he was having a tantrum he was tall with dark green eyes and perfect creamy skin.

"How dare you bring me filth I want the perfect girl-or-boyfriend and I have a bunch a clowns"

"Hey I'll have you know I am wealthy beyond your dreams and my family with give you anything you want" said one blonde girl

"Enough" waving his staff Circe transformed all his prisoners male and female into beasts.

Then he turned to his wolf-men who began to cower in front of him "As for you hmm when I get back if I am in a good mood maybe you'll get off easy but if not ha then there will be hell to pay NOW GO!"

The wolves ran faster then the wind while the young dark witch strolled over to his mirror which was a magic mirror rightly named The Mirror of Circe which allows anyone to alter their features into that of another it allowed him to see anywhere in the universe it was also a gateway to the sprit world.

"Alright now where can I find someone suitable" he said as sat on his throne with a glass of the finest wine the mirror swirled and an image of the beach came to view.

"So the beach huh well they are some bitching babes and hunky hunks fine I am off to the beach" 

As he said this his magic attire disappeared and now he wore sandals and swimming trunks "I hope I don't have to get wet and ruin my hair anyway off I go"

He walked right though the mirror leaving his home behind.

On the beach however Chris was going to curse his entire family literary.

"Guys calm down now who wants what?"

"Ice Cream"

"Hot dog and soda"

After getting all the orders Chris wondered how the hell did he always get the kids it so was not fair just because he have someone he was always stuck in kinderspells.

Hell he fought demons like the rest could Wyatt maybe give a hand or two with the brats no he was allowed to sleep in his a day to work on their marriage hell when wasn't it in trouble his sister well she was a little young to watch them.

"Cousin Chris what's wrong?"

"Huh nothing Baxter everything is cool it's such a nice day"

"Yeah let's hope no de-"

"SHUT UP HERNY"

Every time someone mention the word demon one seemed to pop up and no one wanted that unfortunately Circe was not to far form the little group and was not happy.

"Damn where are all good ones I thought these places where full of gorgeous people well beside me of course"

Circe walked around thinking if didn't someone and soon a lot people these ocean lovers will get a long a permanent look at it as fish

It was then he saw the one he might have been looking for.

"Hello tall dark and handsome now I wonder his name"

"Chris come lets go in the water" shouted one of the little girls he was with

"Oh so Chris huh hmm Lord Chris of Aeaea lover of Circe hmm it does have a wonderful ring to it"

Waving his hands a towel binoculars and a lot other beach stuff appeared "Here is where I shall stay for now"

After an hour Chris and the kids came out and went to dry now seeing this was his chance Circe walked up to them.

"Why hello there are all them yours" he said indicting all the kids 

"Huh no these are my cousins I am babysitting again" he couldn't keep the pissed sound out of his voice 

Circe smiled at this knowing this was his day wrapped his arms around the other male the older kids put their hands over the younger one's eyes since when was their beloved cousin gay?

"Um hey one not in front of the younger ones two I don't know you like that" though he is fucking hot 

"Oh sweetie forget the brats don't they have mommies beside I am far more important then family of any kind I am beautiful smart and what the hell I am the wondrous person on earth" said Circe 

"Hey leave our cousin alone" said Prudence Phoebe's daughter

"Yeah" added her sisters Penelope and Paris

"Butt out you little brats or horrible things may happen" 

said Circe

"Don't threaten them" said Pandora Paige's eldest daughter pushing him off her cousin

"You little bitch how dare you touch me?" yelled the dark witch 

The whole family froze as Circe slapped the girl now being one of a divine family he had superhuman strength had he truly wanted to hurt her she might have a broken neck.

"Now darling where we huh?" said Circe as he looked into Chris's eyes which were so full of hate and loathing what the hell

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again" said Chris as punched the other boy.

Circe was stunned no one not even his mother as a child would dare hit yell at him scold yes but never hit him how dare that bastard hit him

"How dare you choose them over me no one dose that" yelled Circe 

They all give him looks like what the hell and are you serious?

"Look I don't know what world you live in but in this one you are **NOT** more important then the next human being" said Chris 

This set Circe's off "I am the most important being in the world not even the gods are so then me but I see you young brats have to learn"

In that one moment the Halliwell clan knew they were dealing with someone of the supernatural for his Dragon head staff appeared 

"GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Chris 

"Oh no you brats are going anywhere" said the witch as he cast his signature spell soon all the young ones were animals cute ones like a dove and a puppy but animals none the lest 

"Oh God guys" the eldest Halliwell lunge for them but Circe beat him to them

"Oh no mister they belong to me Circe that'll teach you to talk to me in such a manner" said Circe

"What but I thought"

"Yeah well I am her son damn I knew I should have more history but you my young friend will learn of my unlimited magic"

With a swirl of air the young beauty vanished to his Isle of darkness

"Oh fuck" said Chris looking around he needed help and fast.

Okay first chapter done I hope it's good bye for now and I am open to suggestions of all types


End file.
